The Ups and Downs of Sirius Black
by E.CMoore
Summary: Disclaimer: Character not mine, unless original: adding fluff to personalities but that is all. Sirius Black cares deeply for a young, talented witch with a brain on her. He has never fallen for someone like her before. Thing is: Life seems out to get her, and so is the Dark Side. Will he be able to remind her of who she is? While he fights who he is? A/N: Please Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter and all it's original characters all belong to the amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I only take claim to my original characters and maybe the personality of a few of the originals.

Chapter 1: The Letter

I lay sprawled across my Appleby Arrow's comforter, reading a story about romance. I smile as I drink in the pages, finishing the book just as my European Eagle owl, Caspian, swooped in dropping an envelope on my book. I immediately knew what it was by the handwriting scrawled across it. Professor McGonagall, my mom's mentor and best friend, had sent out my Hogwarts letter. I grabbed up my letter and absently pet Caspian as I got up to get him a treat.

"Caspian, old friend…," I said giving him a dead rat for bringing my mail. "I am finally going to the amazing Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I sure hope Michael is ready for his little sister to show him up."

I giggled, pet Cas again and run down the stairs, "Mummy, Papa, my letter is here."

I heard my parent's excited voices as I neared the kitchen. I walked through the archway and was smothered by my parents as they grabbed my letter. Suddenly, my family flew backwards. I cringed knowing I would be in trouble. I ran to help my mom get up from the floor as my dad come up beside me.

"I…I'm so sorry, guys. Claustrophobia kicked in," I said looking at them apologetically. "Here is the letter."

I hand my dad the letter and back away. They open it smiling big.

"Finally, you'll be able to control your magic," my dad says hugging me, "We know you didn't mean to do that."

I looked at my mom as she read the letter and supplies list. I watched as she bit her lip. She looked at me, her bright blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. She motioned me to her and kissed my forehead. I smiled at her and pointed to her ear. She nodded and touched her cochlear implant, turning it on.

"We are definitely going to need to go to London soon." Mom says smiling. "I'm glad you are finally going to school."

"Me too. Is Michael ok with having his little sister in the same school as him this year?" I ask nervously. "I don't want him to be embarrassed by me or think I am going to make his 'super cool Hogwarts' life miserable. I just want him to show he knows me. I am so nervous. I mean, it's not like I have met many kids my age. I just want him to know I…I look up to him."

"I know, Kiles. I will always have your back, little girl," says a boy as he walks into the room smiling.

"H…how long have you been there?" I ask looking at my big brother. "Y…you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Kylie, you don't have to worry. I have your back. I'll show you around. I just hope you're a Gryffindor… Dad was. I am. Now it is your turn."

I look to my dad, "Papa, would you be disappointed if I… if I… wasn't a Gryffindor?"

Dad takes my hand and looks at me, "Kylee Anne, I will love you no matter what house you are in. I just want you to learn. I want you to make lifelong friends like I have. I am proud that you are my little genius daughter. You developed your magic a lot faster than most witches and wizards your age. You are brilliant, Kylee."

I smile at my dad as he wraps me in his arms, "I love you too, daddy."

He picks me up and spins me around like when I was younger. I giggle leaning into him until he puts me on the ground again. I look at my family, taking it all in. My brother hugs me, smiling.

"Kylee, we'll go into town tomorrow and school starts next week. I'm so glad you are going to Hogwarts. I can't wait to show off my super talented little sister."

I giggle as Michael hugs me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gang

My family and I went into London the next day. I woke up that morning in a really good mood. I smiled as I got ready. The door opened and I didn't hear it. My mom snuck in and closed the door. She come up behind me and giggled as she reached out and tickled me. I jumped startled because I hadn't heard her. I turned, putting my hand to my ear to turn on my implant.

"Happy Birthday, Kiles!" my mom said hugging me to her. "I can't believe you're old enough to go away to a boarding school with people with magic powers."

I giggled, "Mom, I know you weren't part of that world until you met Papa, but I love this world. It is a part of me… a big part of me. I can't wait to learn everything. I can't wait to fly a broomstick. I am so excited."

My dad and Michael come into my room as my mom was braiding my hair into pigtails. My dad smiled giving me a wrapped package. I looked at him, my blue eyes sparkling.

"Go ahead. Open it." He smiles as I start to rip it open.

In the box lays a small necklace. There is a blue pendant on the end with a locket surrounding it and it is glowing. I look at it in awe and run the smooth stone in my fingers. My dad smiles at me as I look at it. He comes over to me and puts it on.

"This is a water diamond, Kylee." He says putting it on me and holding me at arm's length. "The diamond can't do anything, but the locket is magicked to protect you. You can also hear me or your mom through your implant if you ever need us. All you must say is "Mom or Papa, audite." Mom or I will be able to hear anything you say. It will also pick up someone near you. Don't use it too often though. The magic will have to be updated once a year, but I think this is best to protect you."

I look at my dad and smile at him, suddenly jumping into his arms, "Thank you, papa. It's beautiful and I love it."

"I figured you would, angel. Now Michael is buying your present in town today… and your mother's present is downstairs," he smiles kissing my forehead.

I notice Mum had already left the room. I hug Papa again and then run down the stairs. I skid to a stop as I get to the living room. Mum is sitting in her chair with a big package. I smile and run to her.

"Kylee, before you open this, I want you to know… I did make this by hand for you to take to school. Please, don't forget it. When we bring your trunk home, you need to pack it immediately."

I tear off the wrapping and gasp. It is a beautiful quilt with wolf and owl patterns. I look at my mum with a huge smile and lean in and kiss her.

"Mum, it's amazing. I can't believe you have had time to do all this what with everything going on lately."

"Sweetie, you have no idea how much I have put into this blanket. Please keep it safe baby girl."

"I will, Mummy"

I smile huge and turn to look at the time. I smile and we all pile into the living room. Today, my parents thought it best to travel by Floo Powder. Floo powder is when we travel by a network of fireplaces in our world. My father grabs the pot with powder in it and throws some in the fire already brewing in the fireplace. He grabs my mom, wrapping an arm around her and yells "Diagon Alley!" then disappears up the fireplace. Michael goes next. He smiles at me and waves as he says "Diagon alley" and disappears as well. I step into the fireplace, throw the powder down and cough out "Diagon alley" and feel myself being sucked up and out of my fireplace.

When I tumble out of the fireplace, a hand reaches down to help me up. A smiling boy with chin length black hair stood in front of me as I brushed myself off. I blushed as I looked at him. He smiled smoothly at me and then turned to speak to Michael. Michael smiled and waved me over. He put a protective arm around my shoulders and laughs at something the black-haired boy says.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Kylie Anne! Kiles, this is the guys I hang out with school. James Potter." Michael points to a messy dark brown-haired boy with glasses who smiles kindly and nods to me, I smile back shyly, "Sirius Black" Michael points to the black-haired boy, who looks at me smiling. He grabs my hand and kisses it softly, making me blush, "and Peter Pettigrew," Michael points to a small portly boy who waves at me shyly.

"H…hi." I say blushing slightly and smiling at them. "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for being so nice."

The boys all say hi in unison. I smile until I see my parents waving us over. I blush again as they come our way. I quickly say good bye to the boys, grab my brother's hand, and walk quickly over to our parents. I smile at them and then we walk to the bank together.

"Kylie, baby girl, I am going to give you some money, and we can all go our separate ways. Your mom and I will get your books and potions supplies. You can go get your robes and wand. Caspian will be your owl. We will all just meet up at your favorite ice cream parlor afterwards. Is that okay?" my dad says as he divides out the money.

"Yes, daddy. That is fine."

"Okay, meet at the parlor in like an hour to an hour and a half."

"Okay, daddy." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek before I head out to the robe shop.

I walk out of the robe shop, arms full of bags. I look around the street for Ollivander's. I loved going in the wand shop, even as kid. Mr. Ollivander used to try to guess which wand I would end up with. Mr. Ollivander was a wispy old man. He seemed to always have a faraway look. I walked into the shop and smiled as I heard him yell for me to hold up. I smiled at him as he come tumbling out of the aisle. Once he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Ms. Davies… you have finally come for a wand." He says smiling.

He goes into roaming the shelves. He pulls one box out and gingerly brings it over to me. As I pick it up and wave it, a bunch of boxes fly off the shelf. He quickly takes it back and wraps it back up. He puts it back in its spot, then rummages through the shelves. He hands me another one. I pick it up and wave it. Suddenly, the room goes bright and all seems right.

"That's the one, Ms. Davies. 9 ½'', cherry, and phoenix feather." Mr. Ollivander says smiling. "Perfect fit for you, young lady. It makes sense. You will be one great witch someday."

I smile at him, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Thank you, Ms. Davies. Thank you." He goes back to straightening his shelves and mumbling to himself.

I held my bags to me and skipped down the cobblestone street. I giggled as I passed by the stores. Caught off guard, I tripped over someone's outstretched foot. I gasp and brace myself for impact. Suddenly, strong arms engulf me. I take a deep breath and turn to face my savior. After blinking the light from my eyes, a smiling Sirius looks back at me.

"Woah there, Davies…" he says bemused. "Watch where you're going, beautiful. I don't want you to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

"Th…. Thank you, Sirius. I…I was just walking and I tripped over someone's foot." I say blushing and looking around.

I spot a group of boys chuckling and pointing at me, which makes me look away quickly. I look back at Sirius. He looks at the boys, and snarls slightly. My eyes widen as I watch him walk over to them. I hear him yell several times. The boys cower as he punches the leader. The leader turns back to Sirius, whom is suddenly surrounded by the guys.

"Don't do that again!" Sirius says with what sounds like a growl, "You hurt her, I will make you pay."

Sirius and the guys head back over to me. Michael looks at me worriedly but Sirius is the one whom puts his arm around me protectively.

"Kiles, what happened? I am so sorry I left you alone for a moment."

"I was just walking down the road, and one of them stuck their foot out to trip me. That's all Mike. I promise." I say looking at the guys, "A…and Sirius you didn't have to do that. It wasn't like they shot me with an Unforgivable Curse."

Sirius retracts his arm, taken aback, "Sorry, Davies, I just don't like people who pick on young women. Especially not ones I care about."

"I…I didn't mean to offend you, Sirius. I…I just don't want to start something, when I haven't even started school yet."

"It's okay, sweets. I just don't like that scum either."

I smile softly, blushing. Michael and I head off to meet our parents. Suddenly, the sky goes dark and I shiver from the chill. I look at Michael scared and uncomfortable. Michael looks at me and grabs me. We begin to run into the nearest building. Sparks begin to fly around us and things begin to fall around us. I scream and try to run faster. Michael leads me to the nearest building. There is cackling laughter in the background. A yellowish-white spark hits Michael square in the back. I scream again as he begins to spasm.

"Michael!" I cry, pulling my big brother through the door. "Michael! Please, answer me Michael!"

Suddenly, Michael goes rigid, then gasps and sits up looking at me. The pain in his eyes frightens me. He pulls us away from the door. He looks for a place to hide us, then pulls me to him. He is crying and rocking me as we sit amid the shelving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Devastation

Hours pass as we wait for the chaos to cool down. Suddenly, the building starts to fall around us. I scream and curl up. I cry out as a few bricks fall on us. One hits me so hard in the temple I lose consciousness.

When I come to I am on a gurney being wheeled into an ambulance. I frantically look around for Michael. Panic rises in my chest and I start asking around. The Emts looking at my flailing arms. They shake their heads not understanding. My eyes fill with tears. I try to say what I'm signing, but I can't hear myself. I whimper, suddenly aware of how quiet it is. I go to turn on my cochlear, but all I feel is blood and a broken cochlear. I start to cry when I suddenly spot Sirius. He comes running up to me. He starts talking fast. I motion for him to slow down and he looks at me confused. I motion to my ear. He looks at me for a minute. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he looks at me worriedly.

 _Are you deaf?_ he says looking at me, worriedly.

I nod. I motion to my bloody ear and hold up two fingers.

 _Wow, I am so sorry._ His eyes mist over, _What about earlier? You were talking to me earlier when we met and when I caught you._

I smile and point back at my ear. He looks closer and slaps himself in the head. I giggle a little but grunt. I whimper as the world starts to spin.

 _Where is Michael?_ I mouth, whimpering and closing my eyes for a minute.

I peek at Sirius to see his answer and his face is grim, _He was just wheeled up to an ambulance. He doesn't look good._

I look at him sadly. Sirius and I ride up to the hospital together. I hold his hand as I begin to fade in and out of consciousness. During the ride, I threw up on the technician's foot. He looks at me with pity and I look away. I look up at Sirius and he smiles at me.

 _Did you know you are still beautiful?_ He mouths to me.

I blush, smiling weakly. Before the ride is over with I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I am in a hospital bed attached to several machines and iv tubes. The first thing I notice is that my hearing is back, and it is really loud. I whimper and reach up to turn the implant down. That is when I hear Sirius and Michael. They were talking softly as to not wake me.

"I think she will be fine," I hear Michael say. "Until she hears about mom and pop."

"I know, but she'll be glad you're okay." I hear Sirius say in a sad tone. "She was more worried about you than anyone else. She was signing to the ignoramus emt techs looking for you."

"She has always been that way, Padfoot. She cares too much about everyone but herself. I love her… and she is now all I have left." Michael says.

They open the door softly. I see Sirius poke his head in. He smiles when he notices that I am awake. Then he and Michael pile into the hospital room and bombard me. I giggle as they both hug me and wince a little feeling pain in my legs and head. Michael looks at me worriedly and hugs me again.

"Kylie, I am so sorry. I haven't been able to find mom and pop yet. They said they got everyone out of wreckage and if they find them now they are probably dead. I did hear that some of the injured were taken to muggle hospitals because St. Mungo's ran out of room. I will find them or at least find out what happened. If not for you, for myself."

I look at Michael, "Thank you, Michael. I will help you when I can."

"I know, but right now you are to stay here until they say you can be released."

"I understand."

Michael kisses my forehead, smiles softly at me, then turns to Sirius, "Sirius, could you stay with Kylie until I come back? Please."

"Yea," Sirius said brightening, "As long as James could come by later."

I smile, "That is fine with me."

"Yea, that's fine. Just no big parties."

I giggle and Sirius chuckles, "No parties, Paddington."

I giggle at my brother's nickname. Sirius flashes me his smile as he picks on Michael. Embarrassed, Michael leaves flushing. Sirius smiles after him, then looks back at me. His eyes light up as he and I stare at each other.

"S…so, Kylie, my dear…" Sirius says plopping down in the chair beside me, "what would you like to watch?"

"I don't care," I say yawning and cuddling up to the pillows, "What exactly happened on Diagon Alley?"

"It was an attack. We have had a lot of them here lately." Sirius says solemnly, "I was inside Gringotts with James and the other guys when the attack happened. They told us to stay in there and not move. We were all safest because Gringotts is the safest place to be on Diagon Alley. When we were allowed out, Diagon alley was falling apart. I saw them pull some people out of the ruble just fine. When I saw you, I knew something was wrong. I had to check on you. You mean a lot to Michael and that immediately puts you in the group."

I smile at him softly, "Were people okay? How bad was it?"

"Kylie, Hun, there were a lot of people helping. You were knocked out by a tumbling building that they destroyed. Michael tried to protect you but a brick hit him in the head and knocked him out too." Sirius looked at me seriously, "You were both lucky the building didn't hurt you both more. They carried you out of there, sweet girl, and you looked like someone destroyed you. They fixed your broken arms and legs easily, but the trauma to your head was really bad. They were worried you would wake up not remembering who you were."

I look at Sirius, who is looking at me with these eyes full of pain, "I…I am just glad Michael and I are okay. I hope my parents can be found, but as long as we are all okay, I will be fine."

"Well, school starts in a few days. Either way it is, we will all be very safe. Thanks to Dumbledore." Sirius said with a big smile on his face.

"How long was I out?" I ask a little alarmed.

"Well, just a week. I mean, your birthday was exactly five days ago. We were all very worried and Michael refused to leave your side. James, Remus, and I have been working with the recon team on Diagon Alley. Peter disappeared. There are a few missing people, like your parents, who we are still rummaging for." Sirius says, looking at me solemnly.

"Wow, five days. It seems like everything happened yesterday." I sigh and lean against the pillows. "School starts in like two days. How am I going to be able to get my stuff? I mean, I never got to pack. When are they releasing me?"

"Kylie Anne, calm down." Sirius said sternly, "Look, your brother has pack most of your stuff. He went and got your books and robes and such again. They were able to salvage your wand from the rubble."

He picks up my wand and looks it over. I take it from him, wincing a little. He looks at me worriedly and sighs, handing the wand to me. I look at the wand, entranced. I barely notice the dip in the bed as Sirius climbs in beside me. He pulls me to him, careful to avoid the tubes and cords. I look at him. Our eyes meet. I look at his deep grey eyes and smile. I lean my head against his chest and roll the wand between my fingers.

"Kylie," Sirius breathes, "relax. The faster you heal, the sooner we can get you out of here."

I nod, handing him my wand and curling up to him. He runs a hand through my brown curls. I smile at him then close my eye.

"Sirius," I breathe, "will you tell me about Hogwarts? Please."

He looks at me, a little shocked, "Sure, Kylie"

A/N: Okay guys! If you have made it this far in, you get the just of the story. Basically, I am going to go year by year and see what we can bring... I just want you guys to know... it would be amazing to receive reviews. Please post your thoughts, and all here. If you don't like something let me know please... otherwise, let me know what you do like. Btw, the pic as my profile pic is Kylie...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Platform 9 and ¾

We walk into King's Cross station with our trunks and things on trollies. Michael looks down at me and smiles half-heartedly. I look up at him a little teary eyed. I keep replaying last night in my head. The day before yesterday I was released from the hospital. They told me to take it easy. Sirius and I had become attached at the hip almost. He and I went to help with the recoup of Diagon Alley. Last night, we were all working on one building when we came across some bodies. I look closer at them and notice my mom's cochlear. I burst into tears and run away from the scene.

I shake my head and grab my brother's hand, "Let's do this, Mikey."

"Let's do this, Kiles." Michael says, squeezing my hand, "You know what to do right?"

"Take it at a run. Between platforms 9 and 10."

"Yea," Michael says, smiling.

I smile at him, then turn to the platforms. I take a deep breath and run at the wall. As a reaction, I close my eyes as I run through the platform signs. I hear a train horn and open my eyes, smiling. I step forward into the crowd of students. I take in the scenery and then I feel someone's arm around my shoulders. I jump, then look at the person.

"Kylie, calm down. It's me… It's Sirius," my grey-eyed hugger said smiling at me. "So, you ready for this."

"Yea, let's get this going." I say smiling.

We board the train together. His hand clutches mine at our sides. I look up at him and he smiles softly at me. I lean in to kiss his cheek, and giggle as I hear Michael clear his throat. I turn to look at Michael and he smiles at me. Michael follows the boys to a car and they start loading the trunks into the rails. I smile as Sirius gallantly grabs my trunk and heaves it up onto the rails. He looks at me and flexes his muscles. I giggle again.

Remus comes up behind Sirius flexing and smirks, "What are you flexing, Padfoot? Those noodles couldn't hurt a fly."

I giggle, just as James butts in, "Man, Snuffles, you going to take that from wolf brain over there."

The boys are all smiling and throwing snipes at each other as we all pile into the car. I sit down in one seat, just to have Sirius plop down on top of me. I push him off playfully.

"Oy, you're going to crush my little sister, Snuffles." Michael says picking Sirius up off of me.

"I just wanted to see what her reaction was, Cuddles." Sirius says smirking at Michael as he sits beside me. "So, are you okay with this?"

I look at Sirius as he points at the two of us while looking at Michael. Michael nods, a silent understanding going between the friends.

"Man, Kylie, I really hope you are sorted into Gryffindor" Sirius says pulling me into his lap.

"Me too," I say smiling at him.

Michael takes my spot leaving Peter and Remus to sit together. Remus pulls out a book and starts to read. I smile and pull out my book and read. The other boys on my side of the car start playing punching games, all while Peter eggs them on. I curl up comfortably in Sirius' arms engrossed my book. Sirius leans his face into my hair as they play around. Peter punches my arm accidently then cowers in fear behind James knowing Sirius would retaliate.

"Hey! That's a double punch! You hit my girl." Sirius says, aiming to hit Pettigrew. "Damn, Rat. Didn't your mom tell you to never hit a girl. Especially one as fragile and beautiful as this flower."

"That's my sister you rat." Michael sneers.

I look at the scene shaking my head. I hide my face behind my book as they both punch Peter from each side. I hear Peter cry out and whimper.

"Sorry, Kylie. Sorry, guys. I really didn't mean to." Peter said whimpering.

The rest of the trip to the school was the same. Remus and I read. Sirius snuck in kisses while playing Punch Buddies with the other boys. Michael kept looking at me thinking I didn't notice. By the time we got to the school, Peter had a bloody nose that Remus fixed. I giggled as I listened to him scold the other boys, like he was the dad of the group. James was very pouty because some girl named Evans hadn't come by our car. He left early to go find her. As we disembarked the train, robes on and all, I went to the line for first years, while my brother and the boys went to another area. I ran and hugged Michael before we piled into little boats to cross the lake. I looked in awe as the castle loomed nearer.

Once on land, I stayed huddled with a few girls my age as we walked up the steps and entered the Great Hall. I looked around the entrance hall amazed at my surroundings. Suddenly, I bumped into a girl in front of me. I look at her and apologize. She smiles at me softly and brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I…I am so sorry. I was…" I start, my eyes showing my apology.

"…looking at all that was around us. I know. Me too. I am sure it was partially my fault too." The girl says with a giggle, "Hi. I'm Pandora. Pandora Johnson."

I smile, "Hi. I'm Kylie… Kylie Ann Davies."

Pandora smiles at me and shakes my hand, "Let's be friends."

"O…Okay." I say smiling, "No matter what house?"

"No matter what house."

I smile and we link arms. Suddenly, a very stern witch steps in front of us. She looks at us and everyone quiets down. Immediately, I admire this woman. She holds a demanding presence. She starts to speak to us about the four houses of Hogwarts. I had read Hogwarts: A history last year when Michael started. He was impressed with the fact that I read it all in two days. I smile at the memory. Suddenly, I notice the stern witch smiling back at me.

"… Just remember. While you are here, your house is your family. Your family can earn you points. They can lose you points as well." She says looking over the students, "Now, come on, students. Let us sort you into your houses."

We follow her into the Great Hall. I smile, looking at my new friend excitedly. I look around the hall excitedly. I spot Sirius, my brother, and his friends and smile at them. Sirius looks at me smiling and blows me a kiss. I giggle and secretly blow him one as well. I watch as Professor Dumbledore stands and addresses the crowd. We watch as the stern witch called names alphabetically as they went to sit under a ratty hat. They were then sorted into the house of its choice.

"Kylie Ann Davies!" she says looking up at me.

Nervously, I walk up to the stool and sit. I look out at the sea of people, my eyes locking on onto Michael. He winks at me, smiling. I smile, half-heartedly at him and looked over at Sirius. Sirius' grey eyes lock onto mine. I smile half-heartedly at him as well. He gives me two thumbs up as the hat falls over my eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Davies. It's nice to meet you." A rusty voice says softly in my ear, "Ah, brilliant mind, young lady. You are a brilliant and brave young lady. You belong in a house that is family too. You seem to have lost yours recently. Hmmmm… this is a difficult decision."

 _What are my choices?_ I think not knowing if he could hear me.

"Well, your brains and thirst for intelligence says you belong in Ravenclaw. But, your bravery and loyalty to family and friends says you belong in Gryffindor." The hat says, thinking, "I think you would thrive in… GRYFFINDOR!"

I gasp excitedly and stand up as soon as the hat comes off my head. I look at the cheering table and smile huge at my brother. I run down to the table and straight into Sirius' arms. I look up at him and he swings me around like a little girl. I giggle slightly and kiss him full on the lips in celebration. Sirius' eyes widen once we break apart and he looks at Michael. Michael nods nonchalantly and comes over and hugs me as well. I hug him back and then sit down beside Sirius.

Soon, they call up Pandora. She smiles at me, her light blue eyes sparkling. She sits on the stool, and the hat falls over her eyes. I smile at how silly she looks. I wait with everyone as the hat seems to think. Suddenly, it straightens up and shouts "Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaw table stands and congratulates Pandora as she walks to the table. I look at her and smile at her. She smiles back. I feel someone play with my hair. I turn quickly, feeling a little jumpy all of the sudden. Sirius looks at me, worriedly his hand mid-stroke. I look at him and then smile softly leaning against him. He smiles and strokes my hair as we watch everyone else get sorted.

Once they are done, Dumbledore stands, waves his hands, and says "Welcome, students and let's eat." We look at the food as it appears on the plates in front of us. I watch as Michael's blue eyes widen and sparkle. I giggle a little at this and grab some food for my plate. Sirius smiles and looks at me as I grab things I have never seen.

"Hey. So when and how did you become deaf?" Sirius whispered to me as we reached across each other for food.

I look at him worriedly, "Um, well… when I was younger I had a hard time hearing as is. Then I kind of got really sick. Like really really sick, and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I couldn't hear anything. It took me a month to get used to it." I push a strand of hair behind my ear. "Then, they suggested an implant. It has helped a lot, and my mom and I got used to them together. I was just happy to be able to hear again."

Sirius looks at me thoughtfully. His grey eyes masked in worry more than anything. He turned my ear to and ran a hand over the implant, caressing it. It seemed like it was just us in that moment. I was entranced by his eyes. I couldn't turn away as I blushed at the intimateness of the moment. Suddenly, we both hear Michael clear his throat, loudly. We both jump then both of us blushing turn to stare at our food. I smile and start to dig into the food in front of me.

"Look, save your intimate moments for a room or something," Mike says sharply, "and don't be so intimate with my baby sister…" he makes a face, frowning, "So, how are you doing, Kiles?"

"I'm fine, Mike. I will be fine as long as I have you to look at me." I giggle looking at him, he looks protectively at me. "Michael, I am fine."

"Okay, I just have to make sure."

"Stop worrying and be yourself here, please. I don't want anyone thinking we need sympathy or anything, okay?"

"Okay, okay."

Michael looks at me and shakes his head giving in. He starts to eat his food too. As we go through two more courses of food, I enjoy engaging in the conversation with the boys. James is busy trying to impress Lily Evans with his muscles, saying he worked out all summer. I hear Sirius chuckle at that comment as I lean against him. Sirius seems to get caught up talking to everyone. He especially likes to pick on Peter and Remus. Remus is immersed in conversation with my brother about classes and some routine scheduled run. I ask if I can join the run, and in return I get stern "No's all around. I sigh and watch the table conversation and listen to everyone talking to everyone else. Suddenly, a girl sitting beside me and Lily both turn to me asking questions. I sit up, wave my hands to calm them down and lean in so we can have a better conversation.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore stands, "Students, you all have classes in the mornings. I think it is time you all head to your dormitory's and get some sleep. Tomorrow, you can start your classes."

Lily, Adrian (the girl who was sitting beside me), and I go follow the prefect to the dorms. We joke about the boys as they walk ahead of us, pushing each other. I giggle at their playfulness. Sirius turns looking over the heads for me. I wave him over and he comes running. He pulls me into his arms like he hadn't seen me in a while. I giggle and hug him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 1

After a good, long night's sleep, I skip down the stairs in my uniform a bag slung over my shoulder. Lily and Adrian follow behind me, chattering. I smile and continue to walk into the commons room. I look up at the board for my schedule. I pull it down examining it and nodding as I notice Lily and Adrian take down theirs. Lily frowns but nods then grabs mine.

"Wow, too bad you aren't a second year, Kylie. We won't share classes until you show your brilliance." We both giggle. "You and Adrian are going to have all the same classes, though. We will meet up in the Great Hall for lunch."

I smile and hug her, "Don't worry, Lily. You can hang with Molly and all those girls you met last year."

Lily giggles, "Oh, I know. I can try to take Molly away from Arthur this week. Maybe even use her to avoid James."

I smile, "He really does like you. You are all I hear him talk about."

"I'm just surprised you wrangled Sirius so fast." She states as we walk into the hall for breakfast, "He is such a player."

I smile and walk over to sit down. Suddenly, I am scooped up and spun around. I giggle and turn in his arms to kiss him. Sirius looks at me with grey sparkly eyes filled with happiness. I smile down at him, then lean in and kiss him squarely on the lips. He groans and lets me slip down slowly as we kiss. I smile into the kiss as he pulls away. I blush bright red as I realize everyone is looking at us. I look at my feet and smile and head to my seat. I looked as Sirius as he slid into the seat next to me. He lifts my chin to eye level and kisses me again. This time we both pull away faster. I feel Michael sit down before I see or hear him. I smiled up at him and turned to my French toast.

"Welcome, students, to Transfiguration." McGonagall says smiling at the class. "Here, you will learn to transform cups into rabbits and things like that."

She goes on to lecture about everything. I smiled taking notes and drinking in everything for the class. She came around as we practiced transforming a feather into a quill. I got it on my first try. Adrian was having a little trouble with the feather staying a quill. I giggle at her feather as it floats off the desk for a third time. I look at Adrian as she concentrates on the feather again. Finally, her feather transforms into a quill and she is able to write her entire name on the parchment. Professor McGonagall comes by our desk where I have piled 10 quills up while Adrian has 3 put on her side.

"Kylie," Professor McGonagall beams, "that is great work. You truly are a great witch already."

I smile, blushing. I see one of the girls from the Slytherin half of the class smirk. I look away, slightly afraid of her. I smile as Adrian gets praised by Professor McGonagall. The class goes by fast and so do the next two. Before I know it, we are back in the Great Hall for lunch. I smile as I slide into my seat and start digging into the food in front of me. I feel a chill run up my spine as a slender finger taps my shoulder.

"You think you are so great, Kylie Ann. Thing is, you don't impress us," a girl's voice says as I turn around.

I notice the girl from class. She smirks again, "See, girls, she can't even stand up for herself."

She pushes me into the table and I bite my lip. I try to just sit down and ignore her, but she and her girls sit by me. Adrian looks at me with pity. I shake my head and don't look at them. I return to the food in front of me, ignoring them as they pick and prod at me.

"Look, Davies, you better watch yourself." The one girl says and waves to her groupies.

They all get up and walk away.

Adrian looks at me worriedly. I don't look up from my plate. I feel Michael slide in beside Adrian, then I feel Sirius slide in beside me.

"A…are you sure you're okay, Kylie?" Adrian finally breathes looking at me, waiting for me to look up.

"Why wouldn't she be ok? Heck, now she can be bloody brilliant." I hear Sirius say with a smile in his voice.

I continue to look at my plate. I feel Sirius' hand slip under my chin. He turns me to face him. As he is about to kiss me, he stops studying my teary-eyed face. I sniff but pull myself away from Sirius. I turn back to my plate, not letting anyone on to my mood. I reached up to my cochlear and went to turn it off.

"Don't tune me out, Kylie." I hear Sirius whine.

"I…it's not you I want to tune out, Sirius," I say teary-eyed as I whip my head around to face him, "I didn't do anything to her. She just targeted me thinking I would react. She pushed me into the table. Just because McGonagall liked my handiwork."

"Calm down, Kylie. It's okay. They are just jealous… because you have me." I look up at him.

His eyes make me smile as I look at him. He smiles too and kisses my cheek. I sigh and curl up against him.

"Kylie," Michael speaks up, "what class do you have next?"

I smile, "Flying."

"Good. Remember what we did at home, okay?" he says smiling and grabbing a sandwich and leaving.

Once I walked out onto the lawn, I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I smile wide and stand beside my broomstick. I watch as the other first years line up beside their broomsticks. I look up and meet eyes with the girl from Transfiguration class. She smirks at me. I look at Adrian beside me

"What is her name?" I ask Adrian as she eyes the girl. "She keeps trying to be competitive with me."

"I…I think she is a Malfoy. I think she is that Lucious kid's sister." Adrian says as Madam Hooch comes out onto the land.

"Good afternoon, class!" Madam Hooch announces herself to the class.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch!" we all say in unison back.

"Alright, first years. Stand beside your brooms, hold your right hand out and say up" Madam Hooch orders.

I line myself and my hand up with the broomstick beside me, "Up!" I say firmly to the broom.

The broom automatically flies up into my hand. I beam proudly as everyone around me struggles. Adrian is able to get it up after the third try. Ms. Malfoy finally gets hers after Madam Hooch straightens her up. Finally, after everyone has their brooms in hand, Madam Hooch goes around and investigates everyone's posture.

"Okay, everyone. Now that you have hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." I pay close attention; my pulse quickens as I mount my broom. "Now I want all to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady. Hover for a moment. Then, lean forward slightly and touch back down."

I kick off from the ground and gasp as I soar into the air. I easily keep my broom steady. I look at the rest of my class and realize that I am the highest up. I let myself soak it in before leaning forward slightly and touching down flawlessly. As I dismount my broom, I giggle from the high. I look around me making sure Adrian was okay before letting myself laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Kylie. That was amazing." Adrian stated awe struck.

I blush a deep red, "Thanks. I just did as I practiced."

"Ms. Davies, I presume?" A stern yet amused voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see Madam Hooch standing there, her expression unreadable, "Y…yes, ma'am."

"I look forward to seeing you for try outs next year with a little discipline and a lot of practice." She praises me.

I blush and let out a girlish giggle, "T…Thank you, Madam Hooch."

"Wait until I tell your brother. He will be very proud." She says smiling.

I smile back, then look at my feet to avoid being seen blushing.


End file.
